Eye Of The Tiger
by LuciferRisez
Summary: *Destiel* A/U. Sam and Dean move to a new town where they meet the 'Angelus' family *hinthint* Castiel has been having dreams of deaths and is surprised to meet the boy from his visions. How many times will Cas save Dean from death b4 breaking the curse?
1. Chapter 1

***I apologize for the absurdly long A/N but it is the first chapter so it is VITAL. My first A/U story EVER so please be nice. * Make sure you read it all or you'll be lost.**

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing about Supernatural! Just my silly ideas…any characters and places I make up are fictional and any references to real people, places and events are completely coincidental!_

**Plot:**_A/U __**High School**__…Where Castiel Angelus is the strange and quiet junior living with his brothers Michael and Gabriel…his secret. He has visions sometimes, mostly of a green eyed boy. What is his surprise when that green-eyed-boy moves across the street from him? And his continual visions of Dean's death…which he keeps stopping but fate is after him. O_o…how can this curse be stopped…. "True Love's Kiss, Perhaps?" What do you think?_

_Dean and Sam move to the dozy little town of White Cedar, Massachusetts with their uncle, Bobby after a horrible car accident claims the lives of their mother and father. _

**Warning:**_Going to have a __**stoner-like Castiel **__(until Dean helps him)…so there will be __**Drug use**__ (weed, which I don't fully consider a drug but yeah). __**.**__ There will be undying __**DESTIEL **__LOVE and maybbeee later some __**SABRIEL **__LOVE (if you want)…and there will be some vile language at times…and…maybe some smut, considering what I get in reviews…_

_**There will be many visions of Dean dying (Castiel saving him last second tho.) Don't get mad.. I won't actually kill him. Lol.**_

_PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!...I'll even share Castiel with you…as long as I get his eyes. O.o…okay I'll let you have ONE._

_Soo….enough wasting your time! I will get on with the story. Please leave reviews, my lovely little readers! And if you have suggestions or complaints…let me know! ^-^._

**. . . . . . . . .**

Castiel knew he was different; he known for a few years now but he had no idea what exactly was wrong with him. It started three years ago on his 14th birthday. He had gone about his day as usual…school, homework and then dinner with his two brothers, Michael and Gabriel. Michael was busy working but Gabriel had stayed home from school all day to decorate the house and bake him a cake. Castiel loved having Gabriel for a brother…though he could be very odd and just plain a jerk sometimes, when it came to Castiel, he became that protective and loving older brother.

After that night, Castiel had gone to sleep…that was when the dreams started. He would have dreams of people he had never seen before…the strangest part was that sometimes…almost all the time, actually, these dreams would come true. They had been happening so fast that he could never get a grip on why.

He had once brought this up to Michael and Gabriel but they just told him he was having nightmares and that he needed to stop drinking soda or to stop eating bananas before bed. Castiel knew that wasn't it…something about these dreams felt so real. The first time he had one, it was as though he was watching the scene unfold. There was a blonde haired woman in her mid-thirties and she was driving down the highway during a snowstorm with her two young girls in the backseat. They couldn't have been more than six years old. He had watched as the large oil truck t-boned their SUV, killing all three of the passengers. He had woken and assumed he just had a bad dream…then he saw the news. That was when he started to wonder.

For now, the dreams had been occurring less but instead of random incidences, he had been dreaming of one person in particular. It had been a year since he first saw this young man with green eyes. The first dream he had of him started the same as his others… with blurred figures and faded colors before clearing up.

Something felt different with that one…he felt more connected, almost as if he was sitting in the car with them. They had been in an older Chevy that Castiel didn't recognize and in the front was a man and a woman. It had been dark outside and they were driving on an unfamiliar road. In the backseat sat the green eyed guy around his age. The tension in the car was harsh…even Castiel could sense it. The green-eyed-guy was having a heated argument with whom Castiel decided was the father. He didn't remember what the argument was about but he clearly remembered the father looking back to shout and in that moment, a large buck had decided to step onto the clearing.

That had been when the father lost control of the vehicle and it barreled off of the bridge, knocking over a sign that said Kansas…that had been when he woke.

He was curious to why he was dreaming about Kansas when he usually only had dreams of events in Massachusetts. He didn't know why but that dream had struck something inside of him and he felt pain from that day. He had figured that his dream-visions-whatever they were, would go back to random citizens but that didn't happen. His dreams were becoming less frequent, almost every one of them had been about the green-eyed-man. Even if it was just flashes of him doing things like being in a hospital, arguing with another kid that Castiel assumed was his brother, working on a car…he had just seen a lot of this guy.

Even now, he knew he was having another one of his dreams but as usual, he was powerless to stop it.

_The green-eyed-guy was standing outside of a garage, working on the dented black car. Castiel felt something in his stomach turn at how familiar that garage looked but he just pushed it off as probably a memory from another dream. _

_ The green-eyed-guy then slid out from underneath the car and started to walk to the door on the side of the house while wiping his hands on a white rag stained with black. He stopped before reaching the door and turned those emerald orbs over in Castiel's direction._

_ Castiel felt his stomach plummet. He had never once made eye contact with anyone from his dreams. He stood frozen for a moment as the green-eyed-guy waved a grease-covered hand at him._

Castiel gasped and opened his eyes. He could feel the blanket of sweat covering his body as it usually did when he had his dreams. He sat up on the floor, holding his hand over his chest and rapidly beating heart.

"Castiel? You okay?" the voice of his best friend, Balthazar, suddenly asked.

Castiel winced and shielded his eyes as his friend clicked the lamp on beside the bed.

"Cassie?" Balthazar asked, concern deep in his voice "You alright?"

Castiel rubbed the wetness from his eyes and turned to his friend, who was squinting at him and blinking rapidly, sleep very visible in his eyes. Castiel nodded "Yeah…"

"Did you have another one of your nightmares?" Balthazar asked, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He rubbed his eyes before turning them to his friend.

Castiel nodded. He had told Balthazar about the dreams and he was the only one who actually believed him. Balthazar was pretty much his only friend and at the moment, he was staying over his house for the weekend "I wouldn't call it a bad one…it was weird."

"What happened?" Balthazar questioned. He was always sincere when he talked to him about the visions.

"Remember that guy with the green eyes I have been having dreams about?" Castiel asked, darting his eyes around for the half smoked joint he had smoked before bed. It had become ritual for him to smoke whenever he had a dream…it calmed him down and helped him fall back asleep.

Balthazar nodded "Did you see him again?"

Castiel knit his eyebrows as he pulled the joint and a lighter off of the end table. He lit it and took a long puff before letting it out with a cough "It was strange…I swear he waved at me…like, like he saw me."

Balthazar nodded "Has that ever happened?" he asked, reaching out to take a puff.

Castiel took another long drag before passing it to his friend. That was all he needed at the moment; just enough to fall back asleep. He shook his head "No, it hasn't," he said, smiling when he felt the familiar sensation of his heartbeat starting to speed up and a warmth envelope his skin. His head felt light as the dream started to fade and the world around him seemed to slow down like watching a movie.

He smiled widely when Balthazar started coughing and decided a few more puffs couldn't hurt. He was going back home tomorrow so why not have a good night. He knew for a fact he couldn't smoke much while staying with Michael.

They ended up finishing the joint and Balthazar threw the roach out the window before they decided they were starving. They silently crept out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

Castiel pressed his lips together to not giggle as they opened the fridge.

"Shh," Balthazar hissed, pushing a finger over his lips as the fridge door banged into the chair behind it.

Castiel's heart skipped a beat when the light flicked on. He and Balthazar whirled around to see Balthazar's roommate, Anna standing outside the kitchen wearing a white tank top and blue shorts. She had her hands on her hips. Her long, red hair hung messily around her face and her green eyes gleamed "What are you doing?" she asked.

Balthazar stared at her, the room spinning as his eyes tried to adjust. He took a deep breath "I'm hungry," he said.

"It's two thirty in the morning…" Anna said, her eyes narrowing.

Castiel snorted a laugh when he realized she looked like a cat. She was acting like a friggen mom.

"Are you stoned again?" Anna asked with disgust.

"No, _your_ stoned," Balthazar snapped back and if Castiel wasn't high, that would have made no sense. Instead, he laughed as he rummaged through the fridge, his heart racing and stomach growling.

"Don't touch my soda or ice cream," Anna said in annoyance as she slumped back into her room.

Balthazar made noises mockingly after her as he grabbed two of her diet cokes.

Castiel grinned as he pulled out some ham, turkey and roast beef sandwich meat. He grabbed at least six slices of cheese, a loaf of bread and Ranch dressing.

His mind ran a million miles a minutes as he made two sandwiches, each full of an inch thick of meat and three slices of cheese. Balthazar made himself a sandwich and grabbed two bags of Ruffles and Anna's container of Half Baked Ben and Jerry's. Castiel grabbed his ice cream he left there and they walked back into the room, leaving the mess all over the counter.

Balthazar sighed as he sat on the bed, throwing the food down and patting the spot in front of him. Castiel smiled as he took the seat letting his body relax to the feel of the soft, plush bed. He placed his plate of sandwiches down in front of him before lifting one and taking a huge bite. His chewing seemed much louder than it should and the crinkling of the Ruffle bags Balthazar was opening made his ears hurt.

"So," Balthazar said before crunching on a chip "What did the mystery guy do when he waved at you?"

Castiel shrugged, "He was just working on a car…then he waved and I woke up," he said after swallowing a mouthful of food.

Balthazar nodded "Okay…have any idea why you keep dreaming about this guy?"

Castiel shook his head when he thought about it "No idea…wish I knew his name."

"Why? So you can look him up on Facebook and ask how his day was even though you already know?" Balthazar asked "Oh! You should go and like become a FBI psychic person…you know, you see this crap happening and you call in reports! Oh! Maybe you can, like, learn how to control it. I'm sure you could make a lot of money doing that."

Castiel felt confused as he listened to his friend ramble on. Balthazar was interesting when he was high…Castiel had no idea about half of the references he used but it always intrigued him to listen.

They stayed like that for a while before they both felt completely stuffed with munchies and the high was dulling down to a burnt out feeling. Castiel hadn't even realized he fell asleep until he opened his eyes to bright sunlight.

He winced and turned over onto his side to face away from the window. He froze when he felt his arm curl around a warm and muscular body. He narrowed his eyes to see that he was lying on the bed with Balthazar, who was turned facing him and fast asleep.

"You guys are so gay," Anna's voice sounded from the door.

Balthazar's eyes popped open and he almost fell off the bed he jumped so fast. Both of them sat up, their stomachs aching from the night before.

Castiel chuckled and felt his cheeks reddened as the red haired girl stared at them from the doorway.

Balthazar quickly climbed out of the bed, thankful to see he was still fully clothed. He didn't remember falling asleep like that but it didn't bother him much. Him and Castiel had been friends for years and something like this…of course it felt weird, but he knew it didn't mean anything.

Castiel had a feeling overcome him…like something huge was going to happen that day but he couldn't put his finger on it. All he knew was that he was anxious to get home…that was until he opened his phone to see the texts from his brothers.

_'Cassie…wakey wakey Cassie,' –Gabriel_

_ "Castiel; you need to come home. Lucifer is coming to visit," –Michael_

_ 'Oooh Mikey's gonna' kick your butt. He is on his way over there right now,' –Gabriel _

He was about to reply to Gabriel when his phone buzzed in his hand again.

_'Cassie? You alive?' –Gabriel_

Castiel almost jumped when he heard a loud knocking on the door.

Balthazar looked confused as Anna left the doorway to go and answer it.

"It's Michael," Castiel said suddenly feeling no urge to get home. Lucifer always teased him worse than even Gabriel did. Castiel had come to the conclusion that Lucifer fit his name perfectly…he knew how to torture someone mentally and he was by far immature and annoying.

"Castiel," Michael said, standing in the doorway. His blonde hair was brushed nicely and his steel cold gaze stared at him with suspicion. He was wearing gray jeans and a button up gray top. He looked very nice today. Castiel assumed it was because Lucifer was coming over…Michael always tried to outdo him.

"Sorry Michael, I just woke up," Castiel said, standing up and shuffling to grab his stuff. He quickly gathered his belongings and said goodbye to Balthazar before walking out with Michael.

Castiel sighed as he sat inside the very clean and shining black Honda Civic. He noticed that it smelled really good…like a fresh cologne. Michael had a new air freshener in the vehicle, the scent called Black Ice. He was worried that Michael would get mad at him for not answering the texts. Michael was always in a bad mood when Lucifer was coming over. Today though, he was in a fairly good mood.

"So…when we get home, just take a shower and clean up. You smell horrible," Michael said with a slight smile as they drove back to the house.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Castiel questioned, wondering if it all had to do with Lucifer.

"Just met some new guy who just moved in across the street.…" Michael said with a half smirk "I already claimed him."

Castiel sighed "That's not fair…I wasn't home," he said, shaking his head. They had their list…the damn list. They had to abide by the rules of 'the list'. If one person in the household puts a name on the list, the others may not try and date the said person. Castiel had a very short list…Michael's list was fairly long and Gabriel's list consisted of almost every decent looking chick in the school as well as a few guys.

"Sucks for you," Michael said "I'm going to ask him out."

"How do you know he's even into guys?" Castiel asked. Him and Michael had always been very open-minded about being with the same gender. Of course they liked females, Michael moreso…Castiel was more into males.

"Oh I can tell. He thinks he is all tough and straight on the outside but I know he wants it up the ass," Michael said, letting out a laugh.

Castiel shook his head and smiled "Your ridiculous sometimes, you know that?"

Michael just grinned and nodded "You smell like a skunk."

Castiel turned to look out the window as they drove onto their street. His stomach was turning at the idea that Michael knew exactly what he did. He was just surprised that he wasn't lecturing him or yelling at him.

Once they pulled into the driveway, Michael walked inside and Castiel was busy pulling his stuff out of the trunk.

He slammed the trunk down and was about to walk inside when he heard someone curse loudly across the street. He turned and knit his eyebrows as he noticed a new car outside of the garage at their neighbor's house. He froze when he noticed the slightly dented black body on the Chevy.

His stomach turned as déjà vu took over. He watched as a young man slid out from beneath the vehicle and stood, wiping his hands on a rag.

Castiel felt his heart skip a beat when the guy stopped before going back inside. Castiel was met by the most beautiful and familiar green eyes.

He stared in shock as the green-eyed-guy waved an oily hand at him and smiled widely. For a moment, he just stared, his heart battering against his ribcage. Without another thought, he quickly turned and ran inside the house, his stomach cartwheeling and heart racing in his chest.

. . .

Dean furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as the guy across the street ran inside like he just saw a ghost. He felt confused and somewhat strange after that reaction. Yeah, people have run away from him before but that was when he got into fights. All he did was wave to this guy and he ran for the hills.

He sighed and shook his head as he walked back into Bobby's house. This was going to be a very strange year indeed. His first day there and already people were afraid of him…he could just imagine what school was going to be like. With that, he slid the rag into his pocket and grabbed out a soda before heading back to the garage to work on the Impala. He needed to get her running and only had a few things left to do. Tomorrow, he would be taking her to the new school.

. . .

**Pretty please leave reviews! They would be love! I would be honored and I will take in your words and try to make a better story! Let me know if I should change anything…AND don't worry…Dean will get Castiel out of his 'stupor' so to speak… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the lovely reviews and alerts! This chapter will be strange but it will all be leading to something, let me remind you. **

**And you will know why I named this story 'Eye of the Tiger' in this chapter…well, once I reach a few more it will make sense. ^-^. But I do hope that you enjoy this! Will contain more reason to why Castiel does what he does to cope. .**

**. . .**

"Hey you okay?" Michael asked as he walked into Castiel's room.

Castiel quickly shuffled through the drawings on his bed. The drawings that he did from his dreams for the past year; they mostly consisted of the green-eyed-guy. He took a deep breath as he hid the drawings from Michael's view.

"I, uh, yeah I'm fine," Castiel said quickly, his heart stammering. He couldn't believe that the one from his dreams was across the street. He really had no idea what to think about that.

Michael knit his eyebrows "You sure?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

Castiel smiled and nodded "I'm fine…where's Lucifer?"

"CASSIE!" came the loud, high pitched taunting voice of Lucifer. He was pushing past Michael, his hair a dirty blonde mess and his sky blue eyes shining in the light. He leapt onto the bed, throwing Castiel onto his back.

"You missed me!" Lucifer crooned, holding down his younger brother. Castiel tried to shove him off but Lucifer was always stronger. He smirked as he poked Castiel on the nose "You missed your big bro?"

"Get off of me," Castiel said, shoving at his brother.

Lucifer laughed and crawled off and back onto his feet. He stood beside the bed "You've gotten…smaller…" he turned to Michael "Are you feeding him? He's lost a lot of weight since I last saw him."

Michael glowered at Lucifer "Of course I'm feeding him. He isn't 15 anymore, Lucifer," he said bitterly.

"So touchy," Lucifer said "Seriously though, I leave and Castiel turns into this? He looks almost as bad as I used to." he motioned for him.

"I'm right here," Castiel said, wincing with the thought that his older brothers were about to get into another fight. He could feel it brewing.

"I am taking perfect care of him, Lucifer," Michael said with a sneer "A lot more than you. You haven't even come to see him in two years."

"Seriously Michael? I am going to college," Lucifer said "I'll take him back with me right now because he seriously looks sick. I thought you said you had everything under control?"

Michael scoffed "Oh yeah…says the ex crackhead."

"I can't believe you're going there," Lucifer growled, his eyes gleaming with fire.

"Castiel has grown, Lucifer…of course he's lost weight…he isn't a child anymore," Michael defended and Castiel wasn't sure if he was defending himself or Castiel.

"I'm right here," Castiel said, louder this time.

Lucifer turned, rolling his eyes at Michael "Cas, you should come with me," he said "I can get an apartment of campus. It'll be fun."

Castiel ground his teeth "Stop it, please," he said, his tone dark "I'm not going anywhere. I like it here."

Lucifer sighed and Michael got a proud look on his face. Within the next five minutes, they were out in the living room arguing and bickering again.

Castiel groaned and fell back on the bed. He was sick of feeling like a child. Ever since their mother died, Michael and Lucifer had taken care of Gabriel and Castiel like their own. That was six years ago when Michael was 21 and Lucifer was 20. Castiel had been eleven and Gabriel was 13; their father had been absent their entire lives. Castiel knew Michael and Lucifer were the only ones who saw him before he walked out when they were just children; they never saw him again.

Ever since Lucifer left to go to school, yeah Castiel had gone downhill. It wasn't because of the fact that he was gone or because Michael wasn't good at taking care of him, it was because of the dreams. After months of them, Castiel had lost all motivation to do anything. He was seeing everyone die and was powerless to stop it. He blamed himself for some reason…nobody even believed him except for Balthazar.

He suddenly got the urge to smoke again so he grabbed his Altoid tin with the stuff and walked outside. Michael and Lucifer were so entangled in fighting that neither of them noticed. He stopped once he stepped outside and his eyes froze on Gabriel, who was standing across the street talking to another face Castiel recognized as the green-eyed-boy's brother.

Castiel quickly crept behind the house before anyone could see him and smoked about half of his joint before going to lay in the yard. It was one of his favorite things to do…especially when the sun was at its peak like now.

"Castiel!" Gabriel called and he froze, turning his eyes to see Gabriel beckoning him to go across the street.

Castiel's heart sped even faster and his stomach flipped. He was incredibly stoned and he knew Gabriel would know. He took a deep breath before deciding to walk over. His brother would become more suspicious if he didn't and he really had no desire to confront Michael and Lucifer like this. Lucifer would surely know he was blazed considering he was the reason Castiel smoked the first time.

Once he made it to the other side, he was trying very hard to look normal. He opened his heavy eyelids wider and took a calming breath. He surprised himself with a snort laugh when he stared at the height difference between the two boys. Gabriel was almost a foot shorter than the other one.

He tried hard not to laugh when their eyes narrowed at him.

"This is Sam Winchester," Gabriel said "Sam, this is my little bro, Castiel," he turned and mouthed 'list' to Castiel secretly.

Castiel licked his lips to not laugh as Sam shook his hand.

"Sammy here is a junior," Gabriel said "Perhaps you can show him around tomorrow."

Castiel nodded "Y-yeah sure," he said, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat. He just wanted to get away and be alone.

"Hey Sammy…whose this?" another voice asked and Castiel felt his stomach plummet deep inside of him when he was met by those green eyes so close up. He could feel his cheeks reddening as he remembered how he just ran off earlier.

"Oh Dean…this is Castiel…he is Michael and Gabriel's younger brother," Sam said with a smile.

Dean…Castiel felt his heart clench…he knew his name now. Dean.

Dean smiled and held out his hand which was surprisingly clean.

Castiel stared at it, his mind running ballistic but he took Dean's hand in his. For a moment, he absorbed into the feel of the one he had been seeing in his dreams for a year now.

Dean felt his cheeks flush at the way those large sapphire eyes watched him…it felt like he was reading into his soul. He quickly pulled his hand away before realizing just how dilated those pupils were and how red and glossy they seemed; this guy was stoned out of his mind.

"Castiel you alright?" Gabriel questioned.

Castiel rolled his eyes and felt a stoner ramble churning into his brain "Why does everyone ask me that. Of course I'm fine," he said "Seriously Michael and Lucifer just need to stop arguing…why can't they just get along like they used to?"

"May I ask who is named Lucifer?" Dean questioned with a grin "Because that is awesome."

"You all have angelic names…" Sam pointed out.

That was when Castiel let out a loud burst of laughter unable to control himself "Hahahahah…Michael and Lucifer…fighting," he laughed "I-I…it's the apocalypse!" he laughed some more and realized he was the only one who found it funny. That didn't stop his very high mind from laughing more at the looks on their faces.

"Are you high?" Gabriel asked, his voice slightly concerned.

"What? No…no way. I'm very...I'm looowww," Castiel said, accidentally pointing up instead of down.

"You're as high as a kite," Dean said with a smile "What are you smoking and can I get some?"

Castiel giggled and pulled out his Altoid container. He knew he was being stupid but he felt stupid and it felt great to be so carefree.

Before he could do anything else, the tin was snatched from his hand by Gabriel, whose eyes were dark.

"Your mad," Castiel said "I can share."

Gabriel lost his usual smirk in exchange for a grim look "Come on Cas," he said "Let's go home."

Castiel shook his head "No way," he said "I do not want to deal with Michael and Lucifer right now…I mean…it's the apocalypse."

Dean was trying not to laugh because honestly, he thought that was funny. He could tell from the look on the older brother's face that he was heated so he thought it best not to urge Castiel on. He was glad that Castiel didn't run away from him this time. He figured he would ask him about that when he wasn't high.

"Hey, you guys drive to school or take the bus?" Dean asked, trying to break the tension.

Sam knit his eyebrows at his brother questioningly.

Gabriel released Castiel from his gaze and turned to Dean "I usually drive Cassie here but it's totally been cramping my schedule. So you can drive him," he said with a smile "Thank you."

Castiel widened his eyes at his brother in a 'you can't be serious' way. He shook his head "It's fine. I can just walk. I like walking," he said.

Dean smiled "No way man," he said "My baby will be up and running tomorrow."

Castiel nodded and stared at the ground. Seeing Dean was like…meeting a superstar to him. He had dreamt of him so long and almost every time he would wake up, all he wanted to do was meet him. Now here he stood in front of him. He took a deep breath and stared up at the blue sky. He loved how warm the sun felt on his skin.

"Come on Cassie," Gabriel said with a smile but Castiel could see a lecture brewing in that head and he was really not in the mood.

Eventually he nodded and turned to Dean and Sam "It was nice meeting you…I will see you tomorrow."

Dean smiled and nodded as did Sam; Castiel followed Gabriel back across the street. His heart was pounding nervously and he could feel his buzz fading from what was to come.

Gabriel stopped in front of the house and turned to Castiel "What is wrong, Cas? And don't say 'nothing' because you've been smoking a lot more than usual lately."

Castiel just stared at the sidewalk with a smile "I'm honestly fine, Gabriel. I'm just stressed out because Michael and Lucifer are fighting again…and because of me this time."

Gabriel sighed and placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder "Castiel…you know it's not your fault. Those two fight all the time…it is going to happen regardless of what you do."

"May I have my stuff back?" Castiel asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

Gabriel sighed "At least you're not smoking cigarettes," he handed the tin back to Castiel and shook his head as he walked inside.

Castiel groaned in relief as he walked over to Gabriel's 1972 Chevy Nova. He let his body fall back on the hood as he decided to lay there. The steel was warm through his clothes as the autumn sunlight tickled his skin. He stared up at the sky, relishing in the sight of the beautiful blue with light, fluffy clouds sprinkling across it. He closed his eyes.

. . .

_ Dean slid beneath his car with a wrench. Castiel could hear music playing from the radio beside the garage. It was a song he was unfamiliar with but Dean was singing along to the lyrics and Castiel couldn't help but smile at how happy he seemed._

"_Rising up, back on the street…Did my time, took my chances…" Dean sung in a surprisingly nice voice. Castiel could see him dancing somewhat though all his upper body was on a skateboard, using it to slide back and forth from under the vehicle._

"_Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet…Just a man and his will to surv…" his singing was suddenly cut off and Castiel gasped when there was a loud crack and the vehicle slammed down. There was a thumping sound and a cry form Dean and suddenly there was silence. It was sickening and Castiel felt his heart burst out of his chest. He glanced down to see the Dean had stopped moving beneath the car and blood was starting to puddle out._

Castiel's eyes popped open and he jumped up from the car so fast he thought he was going to get whiplash. No no no no no. He just had a vision of Dean dying. He whirled around, now completely sober and saw Dean leaning back on a skateboard to slide beneath the vehicle.

Castiel instantly ran over across the street, trying to seem casual. His stomach turned when he noticed the radio on.

"Dean," he said.

Dean slid out for a moment, confused "Oh hey Castiel," he said before sliding back underneath the car.

Castiel's mind was skimming through excuses to get Dean from beneath there "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Um sure…just let me finish with this," Dean said in a light voice.

Castiel felt dread seep into him as Dean started to sing the lyrics to the song. He could feel panic…this was a time where he could stop it from happening. He could actually do something about his visions. But he couldn't just outright say that Dean was going to get killed.

"_Just a_…" Dean started to sing the verse and before Castiel could think properly, his body reacted. He grabbed Dean's leg and pulled him as hard as he could. He was thankful when the skateboard slid Dean almost two feet from beneath the car.

"What the hell?" Dean asked, his emerald eyes widened at Castiel. He froze when he heard loud crack and thud. His eyes were deer in the headlights as he stared at his baby which was now on all four tires with the jack snapped beneath it.

Castiel flinched slightly when he felt those eyes on him "You just saved my life," Dean said his heart hammering in his chest.

Castiel didn't know what to say. He met those soft green orbs which were filled with a mixture of fear, shock and awe.

"I-I just heard the jack make a weird noise…" Castiel started to explain. Before he could finish, Dean had his arms around him.

Castiel froze with the weight of Dean's arms around him. He closed his eyes at the feel and his stomach fluttered. He couldn't help the smile on his face "It's nothing Dean…I just happened to be here at the moment…anyone would have done it."

Dean pulled away and shook his head "Seriously, just take the damn credit…thank you," he said sincerely.

For some reason Castiel didn't feel like he should take the credit. He had known it was going to happen so he was obligated…but somewhere inside, he liked the idea of Dean being happy with him.

"No! You can go to Hell!" a voice shouted from across the street.

Dean and Castiel glanced over to see Lucifer storming out to his car and Michael standing at the door shouting.

"My name _is_ Lucifer. I was raised in Hell," he shouted back.

Castiel felt his cheeks flush at the display of his family across the street.

"Castiel, come with me tonight," Lucifer shouted, stopping in front of his Silver Mazda.

"No Castiel…you come home right now," Michael yelled from the door.

Castiel cringed with embarrassment "I should go. I will see you tomorrow," he said to Dean.

Dean nodded, feeling strange for witnessing this event. He felt it was too personal.

"And if you could stay away from working on your car today, I would feel much better," Castiel added, realizing too late how odd that probably sounded.

"Castiel NOW!" Michael said louder.

Castiel sighed and walked across the street. He stopped by Lucifer's car, which was parked along the curb "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going out," he said "Come on. I need to catch up with my lil bro."

Castiel nodded "I'm going with Lucifer," he said to Michael, whose cold blue eyes were shooting daggers at them. He just stared for a moment before walking inside and slamming the door.

. . .

"That kid across the street literally just saved my life," Dean said as he walked inside. Bobby and Sam were sitting in the living room. Bobby was propped in his recliner flipping through the channels and Sam was curled on the couch with a book in his hands.

"Are you serious? Who? How?" Sam asked, his book already forgotten as he set his eyes on his brother.

"Castiel," Dean said "He pulled my out from under the Impala like seconds before the jack broke. It would have fallen right on top of me."

"Boy you need to be more careful. I'm gonna' cut you off from working on your car for a bit," Bobby said, trying to sound stern but his voice quivered with the fear of what Dean just said. He could have just lost him.

"I'm fine Bobby," Dean said, noticing the look in the older man's eyes.

"Where is Castiel now?" Sam asked, wanting to kiss the guy from saving his brother…well not _kiss_ but thank him a million times. He couldn't deal with losing Dean…he had already lost so many people.

"He went home," Dean said, shrugging.

"So he walked over, saved your life, then left?" Sam asked, almost amused.

Dean nodded and somehow couldn't get those piercing blue eyes out of his mind. The way Castiel was watching him…it was as though he knew him forever. It was very strange.

. . .

Castiel arrived home after a few hours with Lucifer. Despite the teasing and drug lecturing (which Lucifer said he could tell just by looking) it was a fairly nice evening. They went out to dinner and had coffee and talked about old times. Castiel knew deep down that it was just to rouse Michael but he didn't mind. It took his mind off of everything.

Castiel now lay in bed, trying to rid of the vision of Dean dying. He had no idea why he had it just then…they usually only occurred when he was lying in bed sleeping soundly. That one had come out of nowhere…as if his curse was taunting him.

With those thoughts, he let his mind drift to a slumber and was glad to feel peaceful, no dreams or visions interrupting his sleep.

. . .

**So…I am serious this time, suggestions would be LOVE.**

**I am going have Castiel continue to have visions of Dean dying and he is going to save him each time but there are only so many ways I can think of.**

**I would love to hear creative deaths from the readers…anything and I will do my best to create it for you. . I know you don't want to see Dean die but we all have to admit, the Mystery Spot episode was hilarious! **

**So any suggestions of interesting or absurd deaths which Castiel can save Dean from? XD. And next chapter will be them at school !**


End file.
